Magnetite
Magnetite (usually abbreviated as MAG) is the living, mystical substance that demons' bodies are composed of in the physical world. Magnetite is a by-product of the physical world that is usually undetectable. Human bodies are the richest source of this mineral. In several series of games, magnetite is used to summon demons. The MAG cost to summon a demon is based on its level, as well as various other factors, such as the summoner's level and any difference in alignment between the demon and its summoner. In games where MAG is used, it is almost always rewarded after combat alongside experience, money, and whatever other spoils may have been earned. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' **''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 '' Profile ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' Magnetite is within the bodies of humans and can be used to boost the magnetic field needed to summon demons using the Demon Summoning Program. After Seth is summoned in the body of Loki and Ohara's child, Isma Feed speculates that the only reason a high level demon like Seth was able to enter the human world in even that makeshift body was because of the high amounts of Magnetite in Yumiko Shirasagi. Isma and Seth then used Seth's power to draw in thousands of humans from the surrounding cities to be sacrificed in a tower of human flesh, their Magnetite used to build Seth's true body and merge the Atziluth and Assiah worlds. Seth's attempts to summon himself using the Magnetite of humans is thwarted when Seth is resummoned in a satellite in dead orbit, the magnetic field of the satellite being large enough to summon him without the assistance of Magnetite. However, since Yumiko was still within him after his summoning, Seth could detach from the satellite and use her Magnetite to survive, though he was slain by Yumiko and Nakajima before he reached the human world. ''Megami Tensei'' & Shin Megami Tensei series In the main Megami Tensei and ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series (Megami Tensei I, II, Shin Megami Tensei I, II, and if...), magnetite is used to summon demons. Demons that are currently party members consume magnetite with every step the party takes; if the party runs out of magnetite, demons will lose HP with every step. Some demons can be bribed with MAG during negotiation. In Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse it is also known as Aether, which is used in rituals. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' In Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, Magnetite is used when summoning demons and performing many higher level skills. It can be purchased from other players, in addition to the normal method of earning it by drops from defeated enemies. It is possible to store large amounts of Magnetite through Pressers acquired from the Yagiya in the Cathedral of Shadows. Variants like fossilized magnetite and purified magnetite also exist and can be used for specific functions such as item mixing, trading in for dungeon access, or for use in the Digitalize system. ''Last Bible'' Series In the ''Last Bible'' series, Magnetite is an item that is traded for special items at shrines (the equivalent of the Cathedral of Shadows). ''Devil Summoner'' Series In the first two ''Devil Summoner'' games, MAG functions is the same way that it does in the earlier Shin Megami Tensei games. In the Raidou Kuzunoha sub-series, demons expend MAG only when summoned, either in the field or in combat. ''Devil Children'' Series In Black/Red/White Book magnetite is a rare mineral that can only be found in shards. It is used to break seals placed on demons and serves no other purpose beyond that. Both Sariel and Ishtar have had their powers sealed, and only 45-50 shards of magnetite can free them. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Series The term "Magnetite" only appears briefly in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner, in information provided by a terminal in the Karma Temple; here, it is stated to be the basis for Atma. Atma is the sustenance required by the demon-infected humans' Atma Avatars. Although all things contain magnetite, they can only obtain the Atma needed to survive by devouring other demons or normal humans. This is also the mechanism by which party members learn new Mantras. ''Devil Survivor'' Series In Devil Survivor, magnetite serves a completely different purpose. After a party attacks, they will be awarded a macca bonus based on how efficiently they fought. In addition, they will charge their invisible magnetite meter. Once this meter reaches full, the player can assign an active skill to one of the demons in that party. Whether they chose to or not, the magnetite meter will drop to 0. In Devil Survivor 2, Fumi mentions that magnetite is comprised of dark matter which is used to physically manifest demons via the Nicea Demon Summoning App. Also, Polaris uses the move "Magnetite Conversion" to spawn demons on the field. Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 In Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2, magnetite is used for fusion in the Church of False Gods, with Rank 4-5 demons requiring huge amounts. A purer form of Magnetite known as Aether is also used to awaken demons at Pandemonium. Colors of the latter are based on Alignment (Green for Neutral, Yellow for Lawful, etc.), but demons generally require at least one to two kinds with varying numbers and sizes. Aether can only be obtained from the Strange Signal quests. In the hideout, Aether can be broken down into smaller parts or merged into bigger ones with a corresponding number of pieces and cost in Macca. There is also a rare substance called "Aether Crystal" which is an amalgamation of all the Aether alignments and sizes in existence. It can awaken any demon regardless of Aether requirement. In the Bayonetta Collaboration Event, a special type of Aether called "Witch Aether" is obtained from Event Battles, and is the only substance that can awaken Bayonetta, Jeanne and the Beloved angel. Likewise, in the Devil May Cry 5 Collaboration event, Dante, Nero and V can only be awakened by unique "Soul Aether." They cannot be awakened with an Aether Crystal. Trivia * In the manual for Shin Megami Tensei, it describes magnetite as being green. * In Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, it is stated that magnetite only appears as green liquid in capsules due to the preservation method, and is actually transparent and weightless like a vapor. * As stated in the Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 3DS version's manual, an alternate name for magnetite is biomagnetite. * In real life, is a commonly occurring iron oxide (Fe3O4), and forms in black crystals. It is the most magnetic naturally occurring mineral on Earth. Category:Items Category:Megami Tensei Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Devil Children Items Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse